Après la fin
by Korusan
Summary: Un moment de tendresse qui prend place après la fin du livre. Bengale x Oural. Happy-end.


**Notes : les personnages de cette fanfiction sont issus du roman "Mers Mortes", d'Aurélie Wellenstein. En conséquent, ils ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Merci d'ailleurs à l'auteure de ce superbe roman de m'avoir laissé utiliser ces deux zigotos 3**

**APRÈS LA RÉSURRECTION**

Affalé contre l'une des innombrables péninsules de roche nue qui se jetaient dans l'océan Atlantique près de Morgat – un minuscule village anciennement breton et nouvellement habité d'une poignée de rescapés et d'un troupeau de vaches – Bengale terminait de rouler l'une de ses sempiternelles cigarettes. À force de répéter le geste – froisser ces foutues herbes dégueulasses, refermer le tube de papier dessus, lécher pour que le tout tienne ensemble – celui-ci était devenu automatique. Il n'avait plus besoin de regarder l'objet pour qu'il prenne forme entre ses doigts. Tant mieux, car l'océan fraîchement ressuscité qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses yeux méritait davantage son attention.

Ce foutu océan.

Bengale coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et en abrita l'extrémité avec sa main pour y mettre le feu. Le _feu_. Il ne pouvait plus voir une seule putain de flamèche, une seule putain d'étincelle sans plonger malgré lui dans des souvenirs qui lui déchiraient le coeur. Le pyromancien ; le choix qu'Oural avait fait face à cet homme. Bengale avait bien cru qu'Oural cèderait à son chant des sirènes, qu'il l'abandonnerait aux flammes du pyromancien. Mais non. Non, Oural l'avait choisi, lui. Et lui, noyé dans l'urgence du moment, il n'avait même pas pu savourer cette petite victoire.

L'ancien pirate enfonça sa petite boîte d'allumettes au fond de la poche de son jean. Il laissa son dos épouser un peu plus la forme du tas de caillou sur lequel il avait élu domicile. Au-dessus de sa tête, sa cabane sur pilotis grinçait sous l'assaut du vent. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, tout au bout de la péninsule, un long ponton de bois se jetait dans l'océan. C'était la première chose qu'il avait construite, après avoir décidé de poser sa carcasse ici.

Rester au village-cachalot, au pôle, s'était vite avéré impossible. Oh, il y était vénéré, choyé, acclamé comme un roi ! Comme un dieu ! Et c'était justement ça, son problème. Ces regards là, ces attitudes dévotes, il n'en voulait plus. Ce qu'il voulait, lui…

Il tira sur sa cigarette, envoyant une énorme bouffée de fumée tourbillonner dans ses poumons.

Ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'aurait plus jamais : Oural était mort.

Un frémissement annonciateur de sanglots lui fit serrer les dents. Putain. Putain ! Comme il en voulait à Oural de lui avoir foutu tous ces sentiments dans le coeur ! Comme il s'en voulait, à lui, de ne pas avoir su aller plus tôt vers le jeune homme ! Oural l'aurait-il laissé le toucher ? Un peu ? Il avait vu le trouble dans ses yeux, il avait deviné l'amour dans ses actes, mais y avait-il eu du désir ?

Le minuscule bout de clope qui lui restait au bec lui chauffa les lèvres. Bengale lâcha un juron et écrasa son mégot sur la roche tout en maudissant les foutus remords qui lui tournaient en boucle dans le crâne. Il avait sauvé le monde, et l'humanité par la même occasion ! Sa réussite allait même au-delà de toutes ses espérances, avec le retour des espèces marines en plus des océans ! Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement vivre avec cette satisfaction immense, héroïque ?

Non. Il avait essayé, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait jamais prévu de survivre à la réalisation de sa quête. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux pendant celle-ci. Il n'avait jamais aspiré à un "après", puisqu'il aurait dû mourir. Mais non. Les autres étaient morts ; son équipage, Oural, mais pas lui. Il ne restait que lui, tout seul avec un avenir dont il ne savait que faire.

Il crèverait avec ses regrets.

Un cliquetis familier attira son attention. Trellia, bien sûr. Elle jouait près du ponton, faisait de petits bonds hors de l'eau en lui jetant des oeillades rieuses. Bengale esquissa un sourire, passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune qui commençait à virer au gris à certains endroits, et releva sa carcasse. Il se sentait lourd. Sans but, l'énergie lui glissait hors du corps. Si la delphine ne s'était pas manifestée, quelques mois après le retour des mers, Bengale aurait sans doute prit le parti d'aller épauler le retour de la faune marine en se laissant couler au fond de l'eau pour aller nourrir les poissons.

L'homme fit un signe de main à l'animal. L'un de ces signes qu'il avait observé chez Oural, lorsqu'il jouait avec la delphine et que celle-ci bondissait tout autour de lui. Repenser aux danses qu'effectuaient Oural et son dauphin lorsqu'ils combattaient les fantômes lui serra le coeur.

Trellia suivit sa marche tout le long du ponton, enthousiaste et rieuse. Au début, Bengale s'était étonné de retrouver la delphine. Il s'était plus étonné encore de la voir rechercher sa compagnie à ce point. Oural lui avait pourtant expliqué bien des fois que Trellia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup : il sentait trop le requin à son goût. Pourtant, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Trellia ne vienne caqueter autour du ponton jusqu'à ce que Bengale se manifeste.

Le ponton grinçait sous ses pieds nus, Trellia caquetait, le vent agitait ses cheveux, les embruns lui tapissaient les poumons, il avait le bruit des vagues plein les oreilles, les nuages adoucissaient la chaleur du soleil couchant. Il ne manquait qu'un seul ingrédient au bonheur.

Bengale fit passer son vieux t-shirt à tête de mort par-dessus ses épaules, se débarrassa de son pantalon, abandonna le tout à ses pieds, sur les planches humides, et jeta une oeillade complice à la delphine.

« J'ai une sacrée fringale, pas toi ? »

Trellia battit de la queue pour se propulser hors de l'eau et battre des nageoires en guise d'acquiescement. Bengale esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter dans les vagues la tête la première, dans un plongeon qui aurait laissé muet d'admiration son ancien équipage.

Sous l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux, battit des pieds pour s'enfoncer plus encore sous la surface. L'eau salée s'infiltra dans ses branchies, lui apportant un oxygène marin. Le requin fantôme qu'il avait dans le ventre s'était endormi mais il avait conservé ses petits avantages. Par chance, il n'avait plus besoin de manger des âmes humaines pour apaiser ses cauchemars – cauchemars qui n'avaient pas cessés, mais qui étaient maintenant d'un genre tout autre. Il avait en revanche un féroce attrait pour la chair des poissons.

Il s'éloignait de la côte lorsque Trellia lui frôla le flanc puis lui donna un petit coup de rostre dans l'épaule. Avant d'aller chasser, elle voulait jouer. Bengale la laissa tourner autour de lui comme un satellite en orbite autour de la terre. Parfois il laissait glisser ses doigts contre la peau lisse de la delphine ; Parfois il se laissait tracter en s'accrochant à son aileron ; Parfois, l'animal se glissait contre son ventre et resserrait ses nageoires autour de lui comme pour l'étreindre. Il semblait alors à Bengale que quelque chose changeait, dans les yeux noirs de Trellia, et, mal à l'aise, il se dégageait, sous le couvert du jeu.

Ce soir là, ils nagèrent, jouèrent et chassèrent les poissons jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité de la nuit empêche Bengale de repérer la moindre forme sous l'eau. Trellia avait engloutit des anchois. Bengale n'avait rien fait d'autre que caboter, plonger aussi profondément que possible sans que ses tympans n'explosent, faire la planche, tenter d'attrapper quelques cabillauds. Pas qu'il voulu vraiment les attraper : ces petites séances servaient moins à le nourrir qu'à lui laisser le corps et l'esprit complètement fourbus. Alors, épuisé, il s'écroulait sur sa paillasse et dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêves, salvateur.

Trellia l'escorta dans la nuit jusqu'au ponton en crachant de petites gerbes d'eau par son évent. La mer était haute, le ciel dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles. À la force des bras, Bengale se hissa sur le ponton, s'y appuyant du genou droit, puis du genou gauche. Sitôt sorti de l'eau, la peau exposée au vent nocturne, il frissonna. Agenouillé sur la jetée, mains sur les cuisses, il leva le nez vers le ciel, offert à la morsure du vent, du froid, de la fatigue. Bouche entrouverte, yeux clos, il goûta le sel sur ses lèvres, essaya d'y trouver le goût du bonheur.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas.

Soudain, il se sentit s'écrouler sous le poids de la solitude. Il se sentit fragile. Il se surprit à vouloir repartir des mois en arrière, lorsque, au milieu des marées fantômes, il était accroché au gouvernail de son bateau, lorsqu'Oural et son dauphin dansaient sur le pont.

Englué de tristesse, il ne s'aperçut pas que les cliquetis de Trellia avaient disparus. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le ponton grinçait. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un autre poids que le sien faisait geindre les planches. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le visage et sur les épaules ne venaient pas du ciel. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la main posée sur son épaule n'était pas le fantôme d'une sensation passée.

Pour l'arracher à son chagrin, pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut une voix. _Sa _voix.

« Bengale. »

Ce n'était que son nom, mais ces trois syllabes, prononcées par cette voix, firent trembler l'ancien pirate. Il lui sembla qu'elles suffiraient à le faire tomber sur lui-même, les os décrochés les uns des autres et éparpillés comme un château de cartes défait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la sensation qui lui traversa le corps lui fit l'effet d'un éclair s'enfonçant dans le bois d'un arbre.

Debout derrière lui, légèrement penché en avant, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau de mer, la peau hâlée comme dans son souvenir, Oural le regardait d'un regard bien vivant. Il souriait comme Bengale ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il lui sembla que c'était là le plus beau sourire qu'un humain ait jamais porté.

Nuque ployée en arrière, Bengale cilla. Puis il plaqua vivement sa main sur celle qu'Oural avait posé sur son épaule. Sentir la peau du jeune homme, bien tangible, tiède, _vivante_, lui arracha presque un gémissement. Un furieux mélange d'émotion lui flamba dans la poitrine. Espoir, et angoisse que cela ne soit qu'une vision causée par le désespoir. Il n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, de peur que l'image d'Oural disparaisse. Au lieu de cela, il serra ses doigts dans les siens.

Oural se laissa glisser dans son dos. Bengale ferma les yeux et savoura chaque friction de la peau du jeune homme contre la sienne. Terrifié à l'idée que le mouvement signe la disparition de l'illusion, il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, de toutes ses forces. _Faites que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Rendez-le moi, je vous donnerais cent âmes en échange. Rendez-le moi. Rendez-le moi._

Loin de disparaître, Oural passa ses bras autour de son cou, pressa son torse contre son dos, posa son menton sur l'une de ses épaules. Bengale retint son souffle. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Je suis réel. Je suis vraiment là, Bengale. Je suis vivant, murmura Oural en le serrant contre lui.

— Serre plus fort. »

Bengale avait voulu grogner un ordre, mais ce qui avait passé ses lèvres, c'était une supplique. Un gémissement désespéré. Qu'il le serre à lui en exploser la chair, à lui en broyer les os, à lui faire gicler le coeur hors du corps ! Alors, alors seulement, il voudrait bien croire qu'Oural était là, contre lui, de retour d'entre les morts.

Oural serra plus fort. Bengale entendit son souffle, un peu rauque alors que le sien était expulsé hors de ses poumons, faute de place. Il entendit son coeur battre dans son dos, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'Oural l'écrasait contre lui. Il sentit tous les détails des muscles que le jeune homme bandait pour accéder à sa requête. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait perdu en masse, ces derniers mois : entre les bras d'Oural, il se sentait comme du petit bois, sec, prêt à rompre.

Enfin, il se rendit à l'évidence. Il se courba en avant, accrocha ses mains aux bras qui le tenaient étroitement, un cri coincé dans la gorge. De grosses larmes lui dévalèrent les joues, s'écrasèrent sur ses cuisses nues. Il serra les dents pour retenir un sanglot, mais l'émotion lui poussa tant et si bien derrière les dents qu'il finit par la laisser échapper. Il pleura pour toutes les fois où il avait serré les dents à s'en faire péter les gencives : pour le jour où il avait dévoré l'âme de ses parents ; pour chaque décès des membres de son équipage ; pour la fois où Oural était mort. Pour ce moment où il l'avait vu s'effondrer, celui où il avait tenu son corps entre ses bras, celui où il avait dû laisser partir son âme vers la mer.

Oural nicha son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, presque immobiles, exposés au vent qui leur collait du sel sur la peau.

« Par quel miracle ? chuinta Bengale lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme.

— J'ai dû beaucoup négocier.

— Tu as négocié avec un dieu ? ricana Bengale. Ou tu lui a cassé les couilles jusqu'à ce qu'il te laisse partir ? »

Il sentit Oural pouffer dans son cou, et cela lui étira un sourire sur toute la largeur du visage.

Sans lâcher Bengale, Oural se redressa. Il lui fit face, attrapa l'une des mains de Bengale dans la sienne, la serra contre son coeur. L'ancien pirate avança la tête pour poser son front contre le sien. Ils avaient mille choses au bord des lèvres. Des questions, des choses qui n'avaient pas eut le temps d'être dites, des choses qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être faites. Des choses qui flottaient entre eux dans les nuages de buée qu'ils expiraient dans la nuit froide.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait bouger, mais leurs corps, trempés, souffraient du froid. Alors qu'Oural commençait à claquer des dents, Bengale se mit en marche. Le tirant à sa suite, il marcha d'un pas vif vers sa cabane.

« Tu m'est revenu d'entre les morts, aucune chance que je te laisse crever de froid à deux pas de chez moi. »

Il entendit Oural rire dans son dos.

Cela lui réchauffa le coeur, évapora ses tourments.

Il était foutrement heureux.

Oural se laissa entraîner et se gorgea de la silhouette de Bengale qui se mouvait devant lui, presque nu. L'ancien pirate avait certes perdu un peu de sa superbe au cours des derniers mois – il en avait été le premier témoin, à travers les yeux de Trellia – mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa démarche souple, de ce petit quelque chose d'hypnotique qui l'avait fasciné alors qu'ils chassaient encore les âmes. Et puis, c'était Bengale. Peu importe son apparence – il aurait très bien pu être une femme que cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui – Oural lui aurait voué la même affection.

Soumise à l'empressement de Bengale, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grinçant de mécontentement et se referma derrière eux. Oural jeta un bref regard dans l'unique pièce constituant l'abri. Contre le mur du fond, une paillasse de fortune. Sous l'unique fenêtre perçant le mur de droite, une chaise miteuse et quelques vêtements pliés dessus. Juste à côté, un placard sans porte contenait quelques objets de première nécessité. Les effets de Bengale étaient si spartiates qu'ils en auraient fait pâlir les habitants du village-cachalot. Fini sa belle cabine de capitaine et ses bouteilles d'alcool aussi forts que rares.

Voir cela conforta Oural dans le pressentiment qu'il avait eu pendant ces mois passés dans la peau de Trellia, à observer Bengale : celui-ci ne comptait pas raccrocher avec la vie. Il se laissait doucement tomber dans les bras d'une mort lente et doucereuse.

Au milieu de la pièce, Bengale s'était figé. Il tournait toujours le dos à Oural, gardait fermement sa main dans la sienne, mais il ne bougeait plus.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer pour te réchauffer, marmonna-t-il, une pointe de gêne dissimulée dans la voix.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— C'est que… je n'avais pas prévu d'amener qui que ce soit ici.

— Bengale.

— C'est spartiate, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de puces.

— Bengale », appela encore Oural.

L'homme lui tournait obstinément le dos et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il tira un peu sur son bras pour l'inciter à se tourner vers lui. La résistance qu'il rencontra lui fit hausser un sourcil. La main que porta Bengale à son propre visage lui fit hausser le second.

« Bengale ?

— …

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te retourner ? Tu ne veux pas me regarder ? »

Un rire sec claqua à ses oreilles.

« J'en ai tellement envie que je pourrais me sécher les rétines à te regarder. C'est juste que…

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Et cette fois, je ne me sens pas capable de me retourner pour poser les yeux sur du vide, Oural.

— Je suis là, assura Oural en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de Bengale. Je suis là. »

Il s'approcha encore, contourna l'ancien pirate puis le tira doucement à sa suite. Les yeux toujours couverts d'une main, Bengale mit un pied devant l'autre et se laissa amener vers sa paillasse. Là, Oural attrapa délicatement ses doigts pour les ôter de ses yeux. Il les déplaça sur sa propre joue.

« Je suis là, en chair et en os », murmura-t-il en enveloppant d'un bras les épaules de l'homme.

Alors que son nez effleurait le sien, que son souffle lui caressait le visage, il sentit le sauveur des mers frémir, enrouler un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près. Comme c'était bon, de retrouver son corps d'homme ! Comme ça avait été dur, de nager auprès de Bengale sans pouvoir le toucher autrement qu'à travers l'épiderme de Trellia !

« Bengale, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, il y a quelque chose que je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir fait avant de… avant le retour des mers.

— Tu veux que l'on parle de nos regrets ? » railla tout bas l'ancien pirate.

Ses yeux ne décrochaient plus des siens. Pressés l'un à l'autre, leurs coeurs battaient vite et leurs ventres se tenaient chaud.

« Je pensais plutôt à y remédier, sourit Oural en effleurant la bouche de Bengale.

— Fais-le. »

Le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux disparu. Un instant, Oural posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bengale, en épousa la forme, ferma les yeux pour en savourer le goût. L'instant suivant, il inspira profondément, s'enivra de son odeur d'océan, referma plus étroitement ses bras autour de cet homme qu'il s'était tant languit d'étreindre. L'instant d'après, il lui sembla que, sur sa joue, le bout des phalanges de Bengale s'enflammait. Ses longs doigts glissèrent jusque dans ses cheveux, tremblants, en aggripèrent une poignée dans un geste si plein de désir qu'il lui arracha un gémissement, étouffé contre la bouche de Bengale.

Il sentit la bouche de celui-ci s'étirer d'un sourire et s'en éloigna pour nicher son visage dans son cou en marmonnant quelque chose. Bengale siffla un rire par le nez. Sa main était toujours perdue dans les cheveux d'Oural.

« Embarrassé par les petits bruits, petit prince ?

— Ne t'en régales pas, sale pirate », grogna Oural.

Vengeur, il lui mordit le cou. Joueur, Bengale le poussa sur la paillasse et tomba lourdement à sa suite, les coudes plantés dans la couche rudimentaire, de chaque côté de la tête d'Oural. Celui-ci s'était accroché tant bien que mal aux hanches de l'homme pour amortir sa chute.

« Je m'en régale, affirma-t-il en lui mordillant le nez.

— Je mérites un peu de compassion ! J'ai passé des mois dans la peau d'un dauphin qui se frottait à toi, tout nu ! s'offusqua Oural en laissant courir ses mains sur les reins et le long de la colonne vertébrale de son compagnon.

— Tu… quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Oural de s'amuser de la mine de son compagnon.

« Tout ce temps, j'étais là, à la fois heureux d'être à tes côtés, à la fois désespéré de ne pouvoir être vu de toi.

— Tu étais… dans Trellia ?

— Lorsque le cachalot a ramené les mers, elle à accepté d'héberger mon âme. C'était mieux que de disparaître, j'ai pris l'offre. »

Bengale cligna des yeux, interdit. Oural sourit de plus belle, ravi de le voir ainsi, toutes émotions dehors, humain. Il leva une main pour dégager les mèches brunes collées au front de Bengale, les lisser en arrière sur son crâne.

« Dès que le cachalot a repris assez de forces, je l'ai supplié, encore et encore, pour qu'il me laisse te rejoindre. Avec un corps humain, de préférence, ajouta-t-il dans un rire. Il a accepté, d'une certaine façon. Son pouvoir, si phénoménal soit-il, à ses limites : je ne disposerai d'un corps que les jours de grandes marées. Ce qui en fait tout de même pas mal. Le reste du temps, je serais dans Trellia.

— Hé bien. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que, en ce moment même, Trellia voit tout ce que nous faisons ?

— … Oui.

— Je ne t'imaginais pas si peu pudique, railla Bengale pour retrouver un peu d'assurance après ces révélations qui l'avaient laissé estomaqué.

— Je peux lui demander de fermer les yeux et d'aller… dormir, sourit Oural en louchant un peu sur la bouche de Bengale qui se penchait dangereusement sur lui.

— Ce serait plus… raisonnable. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, dans un baiser plus affamé, plus humide. Lorsque Bengale pressa son corps contre lui, entre ses cuisses, Oural plia un genou, écarta un peu les jambes, fit glisser un pied le long de celles de son compagnon. Ils s'étreignirent avec force, chauds et vivants, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à s'asphyxier, jusqu'à ce que la pudeur disparaisse au profit des râles et des soupirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de la moindre couverture pour avoir chaud.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous l'unique couverture, yeux clos, épuisés et prêts à glisser vers un sommeil bienheureux, Oural murmura :

« Dors sans crainte, je serais encore là demain, et la nuit suivante. Ensuite je devrais retourner à l'océan jusqu'à la prochaine grande marée, mais je te reviendrai, sans faute. Je reviendrais à chaque fois. »

Bengale l'enlaça et l'attira à lui. Il ne répondit rien, mais lui embrassa une épaule avant de le serrer plus fort encore contre lui. Il se détendit, comblé, et s'endormi. Avant de se laisser aller au repos lui aussi, Oural lui déposa deux mots à l'oreille. Deux mots qu'il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir prononcés avant de mourir. Deux mots dont il avait eut le temps de retourner la signification en tous sens, pendant des mois. Deux mots qui lui paraissaient faibles pour exprimer son attachement à Bengale. Mais il l'aimait, et il voulait que le sauveur des mers en soit assuré.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
